There have been several attempts in the past to address the problems associated with tattoo arm rests. During the process of applying a tattoo, the person receiving the tattoo must typically rest his/her arm in a position allowing the tattoo artist complete and comfortable access to the area being tattooed. Applying a tattoo necessarily involves a degree of pain to the person being tattooed. As a result, the recipient may bear down heavily on a provided armrest often causing the armrest to move or slip down. Obviously this is not desirable since it may cause errors due to slips of the artists tattoo pen.
Currently available devices are either limited by incrementally positioned locking mechanisms or, alternatively, by using collapsible and expandable tube elements which have a tendency to slip during use. While pinch vise devices are known, they are typically applied to a flat surface of a tube by drilling a hole through the flat surface and welding a supporting collar such as a nut or the like to the flat surface. This has been proven to be unreliable for holding the arm rest in position when any substantial downward force is applied to the arm rest (as often happens due to the pain involved in the process). Thus, in such prior art devices, the height adjustment is restricted to predetermined increments set by locking elements or detents and cannot be finely adjusted to any desirable height.
Further, the process of applying a tattoo itself is often tiresome requiring the artist to uncomfortably assume various positions in order to best access the area to which the tattoo is being applied. It would be advantageous for the tattoo artist to be able to have a stable foot rest in order to be able to comfortably support the foot to reduce stress while working by alleviating back strain. Armrest devices currently available do not provide for such a stable foot rest or a reliable, finely adjustable vertical height locking device.
The present disclosure provides new and novel solutions to overcome problems inherent in the prior art by, for the first time, providing a locked, stable, and finely adjustable armrest integrated with a stable foot rest.